The present invention is directed to medical devices, systems, and methods, particularly for those which employ cold for treatment of pain in a patient. Embodiments of the invention include cryogenic cooling needles that can be advanced through skin or other tissues to improve joint function, reduce stiffness, and/or inhibit transmission of pain signals, particularly for alleviation of joint degradation associated with osteoarthritis.
According to the CDC, 50 million people are affected with osteoarthritis (OA). It has been estimated that 1 in 2 people will get symptomatic knee OA in their lifetime, with these odds increasing to 2 in 3 people among those who are obese. With the combination of the aging Baby Boomer population, increased longevity of U.S. citizens and the obesity epidemic, the rising prevalence of OA may contribute even more heavily to the severe health and economic effects already present. OA often causes weakness and disability, interferes with a patient's physical and mental welfare, as well as, work productivity, and results in join replacement.
Though a variety of pain management techniques currently exist for those with OA, the most common nonsurgical options provide slow-acting and/or short-term relief. Medication, often in the form of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and opioids, comes with an array of side effects such as nausea and vomiting. Medication also presents the possibility of more serious effects such as increased risk of heart attack and stroke, and tolerance or dependency issues. Surgical strategies tend to be reserved for more severe cases and are limited by the risks and complications typically associated with surgery including bleeding, bruising, scarring, and infection.
A nonsurgical, minimally invasive, long-lasting approach to chronic pain management is desirable. In general, it would be advantageous to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for management of chronic and/or acute pain. Such improved techniques may avoid or decrease the systemic effects of toxin-based neurolysis and pharmaceutical approaches, while decreasing the invasiveness and/or collateral tissue damage of at least some known pain treatment techniques.